Parker Luck
by Matthias19
Summary: Spiderman gets more than he bargained for whilst out on patrol. A little one off involving Spidey's first encounter with a female host to the Venom symbiote. Comments and critique welcome!


Peter was just finishing his nightly patrol, doing his last pass over the maze of alleyways that made up Hell's Kitchen.

Thankfully it had been a quiet evening, a couple of muggers and a drunk trying to break into the drug store, incidents that he could handle with one hand webbed behind his back. They'd all been neatly wrapped up for the police in short without anyone being hurt or any property being damaged. All in all, a good night.

As he swung over a particularly dark alleyway that seemed to have had all the street lamps broken he heard a woman's voice crying out "Help! Somebody please!"

Instantly he dropped onto the rooftop closest to the noise and hopped down into the shadows of the alleyway where the scream had originated. It was very dark, the lack of light and the tall narrow walls creating an impenetrable gloom.

"Hello, miss I'm here to help, where are you?" Peter shouted into the darkness.

The same female voice from earlier started giggling, the giggle quickly shifting into a deep, distinctly inhuman growl.

A garbage can shot out of nowhere like it had been fired from a cannon, scoring a glancing hit against Peter's head. It was quickly followed by half a concrete block but Peter nimbly danced aside narrowly avoiding it with the aid of his superhuman reflexes.

He tried to leap up so he could reach one of the rooftops so he could at least see what he was doing, but without warning a black shape dropped down on him. A fierce punch struck the side of his head, followed by the cat-quick slash of a clawed hand opening up a gash on his right shoulder.

Dazed, he tried to kick out at his assailant. But is leg was grabbed in mid air and he found himself being flung towards a brick wall. His agility saved him once again as he used the momentum to spring off of the wall and land upside down on the opposite side of the alleyway.

The moon broke through the clouds and illuminated his attacker. For a moment he thought it was Venom, it had the same grotesque face devoid of any human features, all teeth, drool and soulless white markings that served as eyes. This creature though was distinctly feminine, the black symbiotic tissue hugging the soft curves of her thighs, hips and chest leaving little about the shape of her body to his imagination. Long slimy strands like black hair hung from her head, twitching and writhing with a life of their own.

Caught off guard for a moment by this radical change in his old foe, Peter was unable to dodge when she pounced like a hungry panther. She landed on top of him, seizing his wrists in her claws and slamming him painfully against the cold stone. He tried to push her off but she was too strong, with an almost mocking deliberation she straddled him and pressed her body against his until he was sandwiched between her and the wall, unable to move.

"_**This is no way to greet a lady Peter**_" She hissed

His heart raced as he looked at the monstrous face and rows upon rows of razor sharp fangs only inches from his own, though as he felt the heat of her body through his costume and her breasts pushing against his chest he had to admit it wasn't from fear alone.

Peter strained against her grip and grunted, finding himself in one of those rare occasions in his superhero career when he was lost for words.

"_**Let's get re-acquainted hmm**_" she purred as her grotesque jaws opened and a long slimy tongue like a giant worm, thick as Peter's forearm slithered out pushed beneath his mask, slithering up against the bare skin of his face. The horrible appendage was muscular and powerful enough to actually push his head back against the wall as it squirmed over his nose and eyes. It grew as thick as his forearm at the base until the fabric of his mask tore and fell away, exposing his face.

After basting his face in putrid alien saliva, her tongue coiled about his neck the tip flicking playfully against his lips.

"At least take me to dinner first" Peter grunted as he struggled in vain to free himself.

"_**What makes you so sure **__**YOU**__** aren't dinner?**_" She hissed after her tonge withdrew back into her mouth.

"Uhhhh... I'm to pretty to eat" Pete stammered

"_**Mmmmmm**_" she purred. "_**Normally we'd agree, but you taste sooo sweeeeeet.**_"

She opened her mouth, the gaping maw widening and widening until Peter was sure she could bite off his whole head in one, he closed his eyes as he felt the sharp tips of her fangs touching the top of his head...

Then she was gone, as if the weight of her body had simply disappeared. Peter opened his eyes and looked about. He was alone in the alley. He let out a long breath he hadnt realised he'd been holding.

Just what had he gotten himself into this time...


End file.
